Dreams of a Vampire
by Sinzo Kutsara
Summary: It's not Hellsing. People just say it's similar. Just read and enjoy.
1. Prologue

Dreams of a Vampire

By

Sinzo Kutsara

"My name is Takeshi. I was born in southern Kyoto. I am sixteen years old. And…I'm a "vampire". Vampire is an American stereotype of our true name, The Valefor. Our duty in this evil world of ours is to punish those who sin against the all-powerful Malachai, savior of the lost and the damned. Those who kill in cold blood, who thieve without reason, who are filled with greed and gluttony, who mark their names on the list of the lost. We, the Valefor, are here in this world to save these people from eternal damnation and to recognize the souls of purity. This is basically what we do. Also, a major difference in the stereotype of the vampire is that Valefor do not feed for sustenance. We eat what we wish, drink what we wish. When we drink blood, however, we gain strength, power, agility, and the ability to use our "tools". "Tools" are weapons that drain our energy, so we must drink blood to fight. My "tool" is a scythe used to slice and dice all who oppose Malachai and His laws. This ends my presentation. Thank you." The 11th Grade class roared with laughter. If only they knew how real it was.


	2. The Helsing Squad

Chapter 1

The Helsing Squad

"Hey Takeshi!!" My friend, Murota, was running toward me. "Cool presentation, bro." He then sent me a telepathic message. _"What were you thinking?! You could've blown our secret!!"_ I had heard enough. "I was trying to warn them, so that we won't have to kill them," I whispered quietly, so that only he could hear. "Dude, it's no use, and you know it. They'll just laugh…" My mind was wandering while Murota continued to talk about why I should just give up in my attempts as we walked to our hideout. We came up to a mansion with a large iron gate with the letters "VO" engraved in the center. "Valefor Only". After I'd spoken the password, the gate swung open, and Murota and I walked through the now opened gateway toward the mansion's enormous doorway. When we got in front of the door, a telepathic messaged reached my mind. "If you're one of us, you'll know what to do." I bit my finger, piercing it and letting the blood flow. I rang the doorbell while reciting the following: "I am Takeshi Satohura, and I'm a servant of the god Malachai." The door swung open slowly, and I walked in. The mansion H.Q. was beautifully decorated with crystal chandeliers that reflected the light in the room across the marble floors in a brilliant array of shapes and patterns. I walked through the intricately designed living room. It was very large and contained two spiral staircases, one on the left of a wall covered with previous Fuhrurs, the other on the right. Fuhrurs were the leaders of the Valefor clans. There are ten clans in Japan, and each one has a Fuhrur. The left staircase led to the men's board. The right led to the women's. However, something was amiss. I was beginning to get suspicious when I heard Murota's voice behind me. "Takeshi! Wait up!!" I stood waiting for a moment or two, when a very violent telepathic message rose up into my brain. "TAKESHI!! Get into my office now!!" The Fuhrur of my clan was furious, and it didn't take my deductive skills to come to this conclusion. I ran with my superior agility up the staircase and into the hallway, Murota at my heels. We ran halfway through the hallway when I heard Murota slow down and soon stop. However, I had no time to see why he stopped. The Fuhrur seemed urgent. I got to the end of the hall and opened a door with a gold doorknob. "You needed to see me, sir?" As soon as I said this, however, I heard a scream from the hall. I recognized it at once as Murota. "The Helsing Squad invaded today. Our clan has been exterminated. We're the only ones left." At these words, my eyes began to swell with tears. My emotions began to run wild. The Helsing Squad was a group to hate and kill all Valefors. "How'd-how'd they get in?? Sir," I added quickly. "Well I figure that one of us let them in. Us being a member of the clan. They've probably killed off the selayer." I was awestruck. "Here. I have a job for you." As he said this, he handed me a scroll that was labeled H.S. "This is a list of all the members of the Helsing Swuad. That's not the source of the label, however. H.S. means 'hit scroll', a list of people who must die. There are twenty-six names. Take them out. You can bring Murota if you want. Stock up on blood packs from the fridge downstairs. Good luck, Takeshi." I bowed and left the room filled with a medley of overwhelming emotion. My mission had been given.


	3. The First on the List

Chapter 2

The First on the List

As I walked down the hallway, I began to strategize. I knew the names on the list weren't just nobodies in the Squad. They had to be the heavy hitters of the organization. Suddenly, my stressed friend Murota burst through a door on my right. "Takeshi!! There's no toilet paper!" I shot an angry, furious look at him before I calmed down and told him what the Fuhrur had told me. "What?! We're the last of our clan? That's terrible! I'm going with you!! I don't want you to get all the fun." I agreed reluctantly after a minute or two of fighting. He finally convinced me that I'd need all the help I could get. And I had a feeling he was right. "We're taking all the blood we can. We'll need it." Murota, suddenly calm, nodded in solemn agreement. And we walked. We walked in silence as a kind of respect to the dead. We got to the staircase in tears. I just forgot about the stairs and jumped from the top and landed with a loud thud. I looked behind me to see that Murota did the same. I ran to the fridge that was in the kitchen and opened it. I rummaged through the different foods and condiments. I threw Murota a pizza box with his name on it. The thud and cursing that followed told me that he caught it with his face. I found what I was looking for after a few minutes of searching. A number pad in the back. I punched in the combination (7314). The wall beside the fridge moved and revealed a wall of chilled blood packs. I found a backpack nearby and emptied it of its contents. I began to fill it with blood packs. Murota found a duffel bag and began filling it. When we were done, we went to te pictures and looked behind each one. We soon found what we were looking for, a secret stash of emergency money. We were relieved to find that it wasn't stolen. We then shoved the cash into our pockets and headed out the door. "Takeshi, what's the first name?" I opened the scroll and took a look. "The first name is… Aoshi. Aoshi Katusaru. He's a police officer in town." "That's just fucking great. Our first victim will start a fucking search party the first moment they realize he's not at work the next day!!" "Don't worry. This just means we have to be swift in our work. It's okay." Sure, whatever. Let's go." Then we walked toward our first victim.


End file.
